


Practice

by YagamiYuu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Genderfluid Souji, M/M, Miscommunication, misdirected communication?, or lack of communication really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagamiYuu/pseuds/YagamiYuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke practice kissing and it is completely and entirely Hetero™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> They're in college and this takes place in Souji's dorm I guess. Mind the tags! There's no dub con or anything but there's a lil manipulation don't have sex w/ your best friend without talking about it kiddies. Also i feel like i should put a warning for calling souji's chest titties and his ass a pussy so that happens ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy this kinda gross porn.

"Haha, what?" Yosuke said, even though he heard Souji perfectly. "Practice? On you? Dude, that's so weird."

"It's not weird if you don't make if weird," Souji said, staring straight at him. The confidence in his voice almost convinced Yosuke that making out with his male best friend wouldn't be weird or gay, but Yosuke wasn't a total idiot.

"No, Souji, it's definitely weird. I don't appreciate you telling me weird jokes when I'm spilling my heart out to you about how I'm nervous about whether or not I'm a good kisser." Souji rolled his eyes and got off of the bed.

"I'll be right back," he said, before going into his closet.

Yosuke stayed seated on the couch, heart beating fast. This was a joke. This was definitely some weird joke that his partner was pulling. Yeah. Souji would probably come out in a skirt and sit on his lap and pretend he was going to kiss Yosuke then.... not kiss him. And. Yosuke couldn't actually see a future in which Souji didn't kiss him because kissing him was totally something Souji would do and damn, he was really intrigued and Souji was most likely gay. Or bisexual. He was pretty sure Souji was actually interested in him, was the main point. But Souji was so out of his league, there was no way he was right. There was no way out of every guy in Inaba, Souji would want to get with Yosuke.

Then Souji came out in a soft pink knit sweater over a black faux leather skirt. He was wearing knee high leather boots, a barrette in his hair, and somehow he had managed to put on makeup while he was in the closet. Not a lot of makeup, but some lipgloss and his eyes looked kind of different.

Souji didn't say anything, just walked over to Yosuke and sat next to him, not looking at him. His cheeks were a little pink but, wait, that was because he was wearing blush. How that fuck did he do his make up in that closet?

They sat in silence for a while, Yosuke occasionally looking over, wondering if Souji was going to do something.

Then he spoke. "Nice weather, isn't it?" He said, and Yosuke wanted to scream.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me????" Souji chuckled and finally looked at him.

"Well, that moments leading up to the kissing are just as important as kissing itself, right?"

"I guess."

"So, you've got to practice putting the moves on me," Souji said before looking forward again.

Yosuke groaned and tried to think of something he would say if Souji were a girl, while Souji smoothed out is skirt and sighed a little. They sat in more silence, because Yosuke was honestly speachless. Souji really was trying to help him, but what was his game? Was this actually a guy giving his best friend some practice? But a normal guy wouldn't go as far as dressing up as a girl. All he had to do was tell him stuff like 'don't use too much tongue' or 'make sure they feel good too,' there was no need for roleplay. Going this far was insane

Then again, Souji was pretty weird. Yosuke looking over at him, and he seemed fidgety. If this went on for too long Souji might get bored and give up, so Yosuke needed to say something, fast.

"Do you want to have sex!?" He blurted out and he wanted to die. They had been sitting there saying nothing for almost five minutes and the best Yosuke could come up with was asking for sex. He would never find love. He was going to die a virgin and-

"Y-yosuke-san you're so bold..." Souji giggled, doing a sort of breathy feminine voice. "O-okay, I guess," he said, turning to Yosuke, and puckering his lips.

Yosuke wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Of course Souji was just fucking messing with him. This wasn't kissing practice this was.... Yosuke wasn't sure what this was but damn Souji was fucking hot so he was going to kiss him.

He took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss Souji.

When their lips met Yosuke felt a strong surge of emotion he had to idea how to name. Love, maybe?

Souji didn't waste any time once Yosuke made the first move. He pressed back harder then opened his mouth to let Yosuke in. Not sure what to do, Yosuke also opened his mouth, so Souji was the first to put his tongue in. It felt...weird. It was slimy, obviously since it was Souji's tongue, and it just tasted like spit. It was nice though. They kissed gently for a few minutes, lips moving against each other, minimal tongue, minimal saliva. Warmth was spreading through out Yosuke, but it wasn't unbearable.

Then Souji seemed to get impatient. His tongue went further into Yosuke's mouth and the way he moved it made it clear he knew what he was doing. Yosuke felt like he wasn't really practicing, just passively allowing Souji to use him, so he put his hands on Souji's waist and slowly traveled up. When he reached his chest he felt fabirci. He furrowed his brown in confusion and Souji pulled away.

"You can take off my bra, if you want." It was at that moment Yosuke realized he was fucking hard. He fumbled putting his hand up his partner's shirt and trying to unhook the bra. His hands were trembling so badly, Souji had to help him. "Like this," he murmured against Yosuke's lips as he helped him unhook the bra. "It's hard, I know. That's why I've got to help you practice. I just want to help you Yosuke, it's not weird." Yosuke swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth and nodded. "Now, pretend I have boobs and play with them." If Yosuke hadn't started leaking precum at the idea of playing with Souji's 'boobs' he might have laughed at the idea.

When the bra was pulled off, without taking of Souji's shirt (because if his shirt was off it'd be weird, or something who fucking knows), Yosuke started thumbing his nipples. The look on Souji's face killed Yosuke. The precum was staining his boxers at this point, and it had definitely gone past 'just practicing' with his friend. Was it ever really 'just practicing'? There was no point in keeping up this charade. Souji had a crush on him, or something, and Yosuke was definitely into it. He wasn't really sure about dating Souji, but he could definitely enjoy some sex.

"Pull harder, Yosuke. Really squeeze them. Girls like it when you play with their boobs. And kiss my neck while you're doing it. That'll really get a girl wet."

"Are you wet?" It slipped out without Yosuke's consent but Souji just nodded looking desperate for more stimulation.

"I'm so wet for you, Yosuke," he moaned and Yosuke started to devour his neck. He still didn't really know what he was doing but it felt good sucking on Souji's collarbone, rubbing his teeth against more sensitive part and hearing Yosuke moan.

It felt really good to kiss Souji. Making him squirm and moving closer, looking for more contact. His breath was coming out in pants and he kept pushing out his chest while Yosuke pulled on his nipples. "Do you want me to fuck your pussy?" he whispered, thrusting up against Souji who nodded, muffling his moans with Yosuke's neck.

"Yes, please," he whined, and he adjusted his hips so his bulge was rubbing against Yosuke's. The movement was hidden under Souji's short skirt, but that just made it hotter. Souji could feel everything through the soft fabric of his panties, but Yosuke barely felt anything. He unbuttoned his pants pulled them off, but not his boxers. He wasn't ready to be naked yet, especially not with Souji being fully clothed.

After Yosuke's pants were off, Souji pressed down harder and moaned at the feeling of only cotton between them. His hips moved slow and smooth, teasing. Yosuke brought their mouths together and while Souji humped him they swapped spit. The slow build was driving Yosuke crazy, but in a good way.

Eventually it became too much. Yosuke could feel the orgasm building up but with the pace Souji was setting it felt impossible. Yosuke flipped Souji over on the bed so Souji was underneath him. This would have been a good time for them to shed of some clothes, but Yosuke chose to smash their lips together and keep grinding against him. Souji threaded his fingers through his hair and responded eagerly with his tongue.

"Fuck... I'm really.... I'm really close Souji," Yosuke said, resting his head against Souji's shoulder, but then Souji pushed him off. It was a gentle push, but it scared Yosuke all the same.

Before he could ask if he did something wrong, Souji unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just enough to get his cock out. "As much as I'd love to see you come in your pants, I want this in me," he said, squeezing so hard it hurt. Yosuke nodded, not really caring that he was about to fuck his best friend in the ass. He just wanted to come.

They went back to a position where Souji was riding Yosuke, this time with Yosuke's back against the wall. Souji had barely taken anytime to prepare himself, simply got lube, poured some on Yosuke's dick, then stuck it in. Yosuke couldn't believe he didn't come instantly. He was clenching his fist so hard his nails were digging into his palm and he was trying to think about anything besides the fact that Souji, his best friend Souji with his soft skin and long fingers and pretty eyelashes, had started living up his ass so he could slam it back down. Now Yousuke was biting his lip and it wasn't really working. He was still so close to coming and he wasn't even enjoying the feeling of his dick in Souji's ass. Fuck it.

Instead of waiting for Souji to teasingly slide all the way down his dick, Yosuke grabbed his hips and thrust up until he was balls deep. Souji's resulting moan only encouraged Yosuke to fuck him harder. Keeping his hold on Souji's hips, Yosuke thrusted in and out of him as hard as he could until he was cumming, then he slammed deep inside Souji and let his ass milk his dick. While he was still riding out this orgasm, he felt something wet hit his face and felt Souji's ass clench with incredible force. When he looked up at Souji's face he felt true bliss. Souji was biting his lip, face red, and he was coming. Yosuke grabbed Souji's dick and pumped it a few times, getting the rest of the cum out while Souji massaged him with his ass.

When they were both done, they collapsed on each other. Yosuke had cum all over his clothes, so that was annoying but honestly the sex had been so good he didn't care. He ran his hands through Souji's hair and told him so.

"I'm glad I could help you practice. Do you think you'll be using these skills anytime soon?" Yosuke laughed, twirling Souji's hair between his fingers.

"I mean, I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading all the way through! this is like barely edited so i might go through and do more editing but probs not. i need a beta tbh.


End file.
